


Merry Christmas

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has grown up and at the age of 21 he can still see Jack. Jack wants to get Jamie a gift to say thank you for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> a Christmas gift for my awesome beta bramblerose on ff.net.

Jack was flying around North's workshop waiting on the burly man to come back from untangling some elves from the multicolored lights around the pole. Today was extremely important to Jack, North had promised to help him make a gift for Jamie. Jack already knew what he wanted to give the young man who had not so long ago been the first child to ever believe in him. Jack had made it a few days ago and with his powers had kept it from melting, but needed North's help to make it permanent so it would not melt when Jamie wore it.

Jamie was twenty-one now and Jack wasn't sure an adult man would even like the gift he had planned then again Jamie was different from most people. After all, most children stop believing in him in their teens, and yet just a few months ago, Jack had celebrated Jamie's birthday at his lake with the rest of the Guardians. Jack desperately hoped Jamie would like his gift, he owed the man so much and was so grateful for everything. Before he could worry too much North called his name and Jack flew down from the rafters and followed North into his office. 

North's face lit up when Jack showed him his gift for Jamie and quickly helped Jack not only make it impossible to melt but also supplied him with a small gift box. Jack quickly thanked North and headed straight for Jamie's new apartment.

It was only Christmas Eve, too early to give Jamie his gift, but they had planned to spend the day together watching Christmas specials on TV while Jack helped Jamie unpack and get settled in his new home. Jack flew up to the window and glanced in before knocking on the pane. Jamie was placing a bow on a large wrapped present and nearly jumped out of his skin when Jack knocked.

" Hi Jack, " Jamie said with a huge grin as he opened the window to let Jack in.

" Hey Jamie, what ya wrapping there? " Jack asked.

" Oh, just a last minute gift for a friend of mine, " Jamie said as he set the package under his small tree on the coffee table.

Jack thought he saw Jamie blush but chose not to point it out. " So what movies are we watching? "

Jamie smirked. " Well I thought we'd have a theme today so I picked up the old Jack Frost cartoon, a Jack Frost Christmas family movie, and lastly since I know how much you love/hate them, I picked up 'Jack Frost: The Killer Snowman. "

" As long as long as you hold my hand during the scary bits, " Jack said with a laugh and a wink.

" Sure thing, buddy, " Jamie promised, laughing as well before putting the first movie in as they began cleaning.

At about midnight they had all of Jamie's things unpacked and had just finished the last movie. Jack said his good night's and headed home with a promise to come back early the next day so they could exchange gifts before Jamie had to head home to his mother's for Christmas with the family.

Jack didn't need to sleep but he did enjoy it but that night no matter how hard he tried he just could not sleep and finally give up. He spent the night following Sandy as he made his rounds, Soon the sun was peeking over the clouds and Jack checked to see that his gift was still in his hoodie pocket before heading to Jamie's place. Jamie was just pouring a cup of coffee when jack flew into the already open window.

" Merry Christmas! " Jack said with a toothy grin.

" Merry Christmas, " Jamie said after taking a sip of his coffee. " Would you like to go first or should I? "

Jack suddenly felt nervous and foolish. Jamie was going to find the gift odd and stupid. Jack pretended to think about before finally suggesting Jamie go first. Jamie looked as if he to wanted to protest but then reached for the gift Jack had seen him wrap yesterday.

" It's not much and kinda dumb, but I hope you'll like it. " Jamie said.

" I'm sure I'll love it. " Jack said as he opened the large vertical gift and gasped. " Oh Jamie, it's beautiful. "

" Really? I wasn't sure I drew it too well, " Jamie said as he leaned closer to Jack to look at the hand drawn framed picture. " Your face is very hard to draw. "

" No, it's perfect really! I mean, I've always wanted a photo, but I don't show up on film and-" Jack blushed as Jamie placed his hand over his mouth.

" I know know and I'm sorry it took me so long to think of this. " Jamie said with a small smile.

" Now my gift is totally gonna suck. " Jack said with a slight pout but handed the small box to Jamie anyway.

Jamie opened the box and gaped as he pulled out the silver chain with the realistic looking snowflake pendent that upon closer inspection had two J's in the middle of it.

" Jack, I...I don't know what to say. " Jamie admitted holding onto the necklace tightly.

" North helped me make it. It'll never melt, " Jack said with a small smile as he looked up at Jamie. " I just wanted to get you something special to say 'thank you'. You gave me everything, Jamie. "

" Thank you Jack, this means so much. Will you help me put it on? " Jamie asked.

" Sure. " Jack agreed as he took the necklace and stood on tip-toes to clip the chain around Jamie's neck.

Jamie touched the pendent that hung just above his shirt collar. Jack smiled. It looked amazing on Jamie, or really Jamie looked amazing with it. Over the years Jamie had grown into a fine young man, tall and lean with just the right amount of muscle. Jack suddenly felt his cheeks frosting over has he realized what he was thinking.

Jamie noticed the frost and felt a swell of hope warm his chest and decided to just go for something he's been wanting since high school, and leaned down and pressed his lips chastely on Jack's. Jack let out a small gasp before kissing back just as soft as Jamie had kissed him. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes; neither needing to explain a thing after years of friendship. Jack's lips spread and revealed his teeth in a huge yet soft grin as he decided to speak.

" Well, Merry Christmas to me! " Jack joked.

" No, " Jamie gently corrected before pulling Jack closer to him. " Merry Christmas to us! "


End file.
